Revenge is Sweet Isn't It?
by Kery J. Wales
Summary: Telepathy, empathy, mind-to-mind communication. Jessica never even knew she was different until she wished herself away. Jareth seems to accept her for who she is but telepaths don't know everything.
1. Careful What You Wish For

****

A/N: Hey all! This is my first Laby fanfic so if it's horrid I'm sorry. Just a note to all, she might not be in the first few chapters but I am including Sarah in this story. And yeah, Jessica is a self-insert but I'll do my best to keep her from becoming a Mary Sue. And if this in any way resembles a fanfic of your own I'm sorry, half my ideas are my own and the rest are combinations of other peoples. Anyways

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah or any of the other original characters from the Labyrinth. It belongs to those people who made the movie. I do however own a bunch of CD's and stuff, but never mind. I'll just be quiet and let you read now.

****

Revenge is Sweet. Isn't It?

Jessica sat up and closed the book _The Labyrinth._ She smiled. She really liked that book. No, that was an understatement. She **adored** it. She loved it. Well, maybe not the whole book just the parts with Jareth in them. Jareth, the goblin king, **he** was what made the book worth reading again and again.

Jessica adored and loved Jareth. But reading the book also made her a bit sad. Jareth loved Sarah, that girl who didn't care about him. It made Jessica jealous. Jessica didn't hate Sarah, she even understood about her baby brother and all but still…

Jessica shook her head. What was she thinking? It was just a **book** for crying out loud. Jareth was just a name. It wasn't **real**…

'_If it's not real,'_ a little voice in the back of her head whispered, '_then why are you afraid to wish yourself away?'_

"Shut up," Jessica growled at the voice. All right, so she believed it might be real. Just because she didn't want to wish herself away didn't mean she was scared. She just didn't care to spend eternity in the Underground.

'_You're scared,'_ the voice whispered again.

"Am not," Jessica countered aloud.

'_Prove it,'_ the voice sneered. '_Go on, say the words. Dare you!'_

Thunder boomed ominously. Jessica jumped. Then she shook herself. It was just a normal thunderstorm—it had nothing to do with Jareth.

'_Say it,'_ said the voice.

"I wish," Jessica started. She stopped and then took a deep breath.

"I wish the goblins would come and take **me** away." she whispered, "Right now.

Jessica jumped as the thunder boomed again. Her vision went blurry. She felt as though she was going to faint. She closed her eyes. When she opened them she was on a hilltop overlooking…

"The Labyrinth," Jessica whispered.

"Rather magnificent, isn't it?" asked a voice right by her ear. Jessica started and then, slowly, turned to look behind her.

There he stood, just the way she'd always pictured him, wearing an outfit very much similar to the one he had wore during the ballroom scene with Sarah. Jessica met those mismatched eyes she had always sworn she loved, and got the distinct impression that Jareth was laughing at her. She turned to look back at the Labyrinth that Sarah had journeyed through.

"Yes," she said softly. "It is." She sighed and turned back to look at Jareth.

"So what's the deal?" Jessica asked. "Am I really here–"

"Forever?" Jareth finished for her. He nodded but did not look too enthusiastic about it. "I'm afraid so."

"I have thirteen hours don't I?" Jessica asked.

"No," Jareth said. "As of the moment you uttered those words you are here forever."

"But that's not fair!" Jessica exclaimed. "You gave Sarah–"

"The situation with Sarah was entirely different!" Jareth snapped. A pained expression crossed his face. In a slightly softer voice he said, "And please refrain from mentioning her again."

Jessica swallowed. She was in a fix now.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes until Jareth said, "Well, we might as well head to the castle. Come on." He held out a hand almost impatiently. It was gloved, as always. Jessica took it and seconds later they appeared in the throne room. Jareth released her hand instantly and strode over to his throne. The room was filled with goblins. They all stared at Jessica. They hadn't seen a human since Sarah and most of them hadn't ever been this close to one. Jessica stood awkwardly in the middle of the throne room, unsure of were to go or what to do. Jareth sat in his throne, apparently lost in thought. Jessica cleared her throat and he looked up.

"What?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"Never mind," Jessica said. She strode over to the nearest window and stood looking out of it. The window overlooked the Goblin City. There wasn't anything interesting happening. She yawned but didn't turn around. She at least felt like she was doing something when she gazed out the window. Jessica hated feeling idle and useless. She just hated it. And if Jareth had been telling the truth about her being stuck here for eternity then that meant she would probably end up feeling idle and useless for a very long time.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Jareth called from his throne.

Jessica ignored him and continued to stare at a very uninteresting house at the edge of the Goblin City. She heard him get up from his throne and walk towards her. 

"It's only forever," he said as he stepped up next to her.

"Not long at all," Jessica said very softy, the barest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You're acting like I dragged you here," Jareth said. "You **asked** to be taken away."

"I didn't really think it would work," Jessica answered, her voice suddenly angry. "It was just a book for crying out loud! I didn't think—"

"That's right, you didn't," Jareth said, his voice so cold and devoid of emotion that it sent shivers down her spine. "Next time you wish for something I suggest you seriously consider whether you really want it." He turned and strode away from her. Jessica turned her head and watched him leave the room. There was the walk that she loved; the one she had wished she could see in person. Now it just didn't seem as important. She didn't care. She just wanted to go home. She had always pictured Jareth falling in love with her. But he was still pining over Sarah and as far as she could tell he only saw her as a silly little girl who didn't know what she wanted. Jessica did know what she wanted, or so she had thought before this. Now, with Jareth going all moody on her she just wasn't sure.

Jessica turned and looked out at the Goblin City, sighing. All in all it was not a very good start to her first day in Jareth's castle.

Jessica walked away from the window and moved to leave the room. When she tried to step through the doorway, she fell backwards, as though she had tried to step through solid wall. Jessica felt something warm run from her nose and gingerly she touched it. Damn, she was bleeding. She was surprised her nose wasn't broken. She touched it again. No, it wasn't broken.

Loud noise broke into her thoughts and Jessica realized that the goblins were laughing at her. She glared at some nearby but this did nothing, if anything the goblins laughed louder. Jessica sniffed in effort to keep the blood from coming out. She stood up and reached out with her hand. Her hand ran into an invisible barrier. So he had chosen to trap her in here. Jessica turned in anger to the goblins that were still laughing. She took a step towards them.

"Shut up!" she yelled. To her astonishment, they did. Then she felt a presence behind her and realized Jareth was back. She turned to look at him, her hand cupped under her nose to catch the blood and keep it from falling onto the floor.

"You tried to leave the room," Jareth said, glancing at her bloody nose before conjuring up a black handkerchief and handing it to her.

"Brilliant observation," Jessica said sarcastically, taking it and putting it to her nose.

"Why?" he asked. 

"I was bored." It was a simple answer and it was the truth. Jareth met her eyes and she found that she couldn't hold his gaze. Those eyes seemed to peer into her very soul.

Jareth reached and pulled the handkerchief from under her nose. Jessica moved her hand to catch the blood but there was none. Her nose had stopped bleeding. She looked at Jareth in surprise. If she hadn't known better she would have said he was on the verge of smiling at her.

He looked away for a moment. "I will make you a deal," Jareth said. "I will give you free reign of the castle if you give me your word that you will not try to leave." His eyes were on her face once more.

'_He knows me,'_ Jessica realized. '_He knows that I can't make myself break my word.'_ She swallowed.

"I promise," she said.

"Good," Jareth said and this time he actually smiled. Jessica felt herself smiling in response. "I will have one of the goblins show you where your chamber is." He snapped his fingers and moments later there was a small, somewhat cute goblin tugging on her pants. She followed it out of the throne room through a series of passageways. The goblin seemed particularly shy. Once they had reached her room Jessica asked the goblin its name. It squeaked out something that sounded like "Iri" before running off. Jessica shook her head and opened the door.

She gasped, more from shock than anything else. The chamber was a replica of her room. There was her desk, covered with papers and clutter just like always. Her dresser, with all the jewelry boxes in their places, her binder filled with collectors' cards, her diary box and its key. There was her bed with its wrinkled sheets and her whitish colored stuffed rabbit, Ginny, sitting on her pillow. 

Jessica walked over to her closet and opened it slowly, expecting its contents to spill out as they always threatened to do. She gasped again. The closet was neat and orderly. Jessica peered clothes hanging in it. While she recognized at least half of the clothes to be her own, she had no idea where the rest of them had come from. It was the same with the shoes on he floor; some were hers but most were not. She looked at the shelves on the sides of the closets. Someone had organized everything, including her book collection.

Jessica brought her head out of the closet and walked over to her dresser. One by one she opened the drawers, finding each one as neat as the closet and filled with clothes she knew she had never owned before in her life. She closed the last drawer and went to sit down on the bed. She immediately swept Ginny into her arms and gave the stuffed animal a hug. Confusion lines etched themselves into her face as she thought about this room in which she now found herself. It had been arranged to look as much like her room as possible. Why? Why would Jareth care if she were comfortable? He thought she was a silly little girl. Didn't he?

Suddenly everything she had assumed about Jareth dissolved into nothingness. She didn't know how he thought but she had gotten the distinct impression he was still very much stuck on Sarah. But if that were so then why did he seem to care about whether she was comfortable? This room had been carefully arranged, as though he'd been expecting her to call him. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She hadn't even know she was going to wish herself away. How could he have known? Jessica bit her lip, trying to make sense of it.

* * * *

Jareth sat in his throne room, staring into a crystal. Jessica's image sat in that crystal holding her stuffed rabbit and looking extremely confused. She was, Jareth decided, trying to make sense of something. Her emotions showed clearly through her brown eyes. She was very much confused and just a bit worried.

She had been happy when she had seen that her chamber was very similar to her room Aboveground. Then she had opened the closet doors. Having her things organized had been a mistake, he saw that now, but it was too late to change it. It had triggered the confusion. Confusion regarding his intentions, no doubt. He couldn't afford for her to doubt him; she played such a major part in his plan. He needed her trust. He watched as she looked closely at her stuffed rabbit and then slowly looked around the room. She had realized that the objects in the room were not replicas of her things; they were her things. He cursed softly as alarm registered in her eyes. She wouldn't trust him now; she felt violated. It was all plainly written in her expression. Now he would have to regain the little amount of trust he had forfeited.

Jareth banished Jessica's image from the crystal, already contemplating how to regain that trust tenfold. An idea began to form and Jareth smiled. That smile was filled with malicious intent and if Jessica had seen it she would most definitely have been afraid.

****

A/N: Well people, there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! So tell me, should I continue it? Please review!


	2. Dinner and Doubts

****

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it! And now here is chapter two in my lovely ff. (Ack, I actually get reviews for once and it goes to my head!) I'm trying in general to avoid romance on this story, all my stories end up with romance in them but if anything does happen it'll probably happen with J/S. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the original Labyrinth. The original characters are not mine. Jessica is mine though, and so is the lovely pink dress she wears. Not the earring and necklace though, I made those up, but I am thinking of buying some jewelry like that. (Shakes her head at her incessant rambling) Anyways…

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revenge is Sweet. Isn't It?

Jessica awoke to a soft knock on her door. She sat up, still holding Ginny. She hadn't intended to fall asleep; she had only lain down to think for a moment. She set Ginny down on the pillow. She stood and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Jareth standing there.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I would like it if you would join me for dinner," said Jareth. The words, though phrased as a command, were said like a request.

"Of course," Jessica said. She was unsure whether to take this as a good sign or a bad one. She met his eyes, trying to hide her distrust that had sprung up upon the discovery that he had brought her things from Aboveground. "Give me a moment to change, please?"

Jareth smiled, apparently noticing nothing. "Of course," he said. "I will return in a few minutes." He left and Jessica shut the door quickly. She hurried over to the closet, for the first time thankful that he had brought her things; she didn't feel like wearing one of the large Cinderella-like ball gowns. She changed quickly and then took a moment to study herself in the full-length mirror that had been affixed to the back of her door. She had chosen to wear a dress that had always been one of her favorites. It was soft pink in color and fell to her ankles. Its spaghetti straps revealed her shoulders. She put on a necklace and pair of earrings with roses of a slightly lighter color than the dress. She considered applying make-up but decided against it; she had always hated the stuff. She left her hair down but brushed it carefully, making sure it didn't reveal the fact that she'd been asleep.

Despite the fact that she felt mistrust towards Jareth for going through her things she could not resist the opportunity to dress up. Jessica loved dressing up; she had often done it back Aboveground for no reason at all. She just liked to admire herself in the mirror.

Moments later he knocked again and she opened the door.

He stood there a moment and looked at her. Then he smiled and offered her his arm. Jessica took it finding that she felt very uncomfortable. What was she doing? She didn't trust him yet she was wearing an outfit that was, she realized, probably more revealing than anything anyone ever wore in the Underground? She found herself blushing and she looked straight ahead, hoping that Jareth had not noticed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jessica was blushing now. She stared straight ahead as though if by doing so she could hide her emotions. Jareth laughed inwardly at the thought of her being able to hide anything from him. The girl really was not aware of just how easy she was to read. He knew she was embarrassed and he knew that it was because of the outfit she had chosen to wear.

He had to admit, it made her look rather beautiful. The gown was elegant in its simplicity and it did accent her form nicely. But he did not care for her in that manner; she was a fool for even thinking that he might. Still, he had long been aware of the way she felt for him or rather thought she felt for him. It was almost amusing to see her so uncomfortable. He pulled her closer to him as they walked and watched out of the corner of his eye as she flushed an even deeper shade of red. He laughed internally again. It was so easy to anticipate her reactions he could have done it if he had been half-asleep.

They entered the dining hall. Jareth noted that the goblins were busy stuffing their faces. No surprise. He pushed two goblins out of the seats intended for him and Jessica. He pulled out the chair for her, playing the part of the gentleman. She sat. He noticed she was watching him carefully from the corner of her eye. She was on her guard. Well, she was not a complete fool then. He gently pushed her chair in and then sat in his own.

Jareth began to serve himself, carefully watching Jessica out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that she watched what dishes he served from and she served from the same ones.

Finally Jessica looked Jareth straight in his eyes. She took a sip of wine before speaking.

"Jareth, may I ask you something?" She looked at her wineglass appreciatively, then took another sip. Jareth smiled and nodded. "Why were my things from Aboveground brought here?"

Jareth had to say one thing for her, she was very direct. "I assumed you would be more comfortable if your surroundings were familiar."

Jessica nodded slowly, but there was still mistrust in her eyes. "Where you the one who brought it here?"

Jareth suddenly understood. She couldn't bear the thought of him going through her things. 

"No," he said, and he was not lying. "I had the goblins do it."

He watched as the tension in her shoulders lessened and the mistrust in her eyes faded. There were still remnants of it there though. Jareth smirked internally; **that** would be taken care of before the night was out. She had no idea what he was up to; she was so naïve, so innocent. For a moment he felt a pang of guilt as he looked at her. She reminded him of Sarah…

At that thought the guilt vanished. He continued with dinner, looking forward to the event he had planned to gain Jessica's trust.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jessica settled into dinner, very relieved that he had not been going through her things. She didn't like the thought of anyone going through her stuff but she preferred the goblins to him. She still wasn't happy about it though and she still didn't quite trust Jareth. She sighed mentally. She was sure that if she were meant to have his trust then he would earn it.

The food, she found, was rather good. Much better than she had expected. She soon began laughing at herself for suspecting him of doing anything to the food. It had been an absolutely ridiculous idea.

Once they had finished they sat there sipping at their wine. Jareth, after appearing to study her for a moment, said, "I am a bit confused about something, Jessica, perhaps you could explain it to me?" 

Jessica nodded, wondering what was going to ask her to explain.

"You wished yourself away to my kingdom, yet the moment you arrived here you said you wanted to go home," Jareth said, his eyes meeting hers. "If your home is so wonderful that you want to return to it then why did you wish yourself away in the first place?"

Jessica felt a pain inside her somewhere and a sudden urge to drop her eyes overcame her. She found that she couldn't, those mismatched eyes were entrancing.

"My family life is not wonderful," she said softly. "But it was far from horrid. I just–never thought about how much it mattered to me until I wished myself away." Something about this felt wrong; why was she exposing herself like this? "I took it all for granted. And—I wish I hadn't."

Jareth nodded and there was a flash of what seemed like understanding in his eyes. Jessica swallowed. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she had just exposed herself to an enemy. But that was ridiculous! Jareth had given no indications whatsoever of being her enemy. Jessica laughed internally and tried to shake the feelings off but the sense of vulnerability remained.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jareth kept his eyes on hers. The doubt and suspicion had resurfaced in them and there was something else. He had to think for a moment before he was able to put his finger on it. She felt vulnerable. Why? He had been very controlled in his actions and words and had done nothing to bring about that reaction.

He broke eye contact and started an irrelevant conversation with her as her thought. Was it possible her powers were stronger than he had originally guessed? Could she have been, unintentionally, picking up on his intentions? Jareth cursed himself mentally; he should have anticipated this. She was in the Underground, around magic; her powers would develop faster.

He couldn't wait any longer. He need Jessica's full and complete trust and he needed it before she became any more powerful.

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think I will stop there for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R/R, I will be back with more later.


	3. Absolute Trust

****

A/N: Well, I'm going to continue putting up chapters, reviews or no reviews. So yeah. Sorry if you don't like the way I'm characterizing Jareth.

****

Disclaimer: Nothing from the original Labyrinth is mine. Too bad, I really like that dress from the ballroom scene with Sarah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Revenge is Sweet. Isn't It?

Jareth stood and smiled at Jessica. She was finding that she liked that smile. She stood as well. She felt a bit clumsy as she pushed back her chair.

"It is a nice night out," Jareth said. "Would you care to see the view from the balcony?" Jessica nodded. "Follow me then." He strode off. Jessica followed him, trying to keep up. His legs were longer than hers and he took longer steps. She increased her pace to keep up with him. 

They passed through the throne room and Jessica saw the balcony he had mentioned. He strode out onto it then stopped abruptly. Jessica tried to stop too and miscalculated. She tripped over a stone in the floor that was jutting up more than it should have. She flew forward.

The railing on the balcony was low. She fell over it, landing and hitting her chest, knocking the wind out of her. She slipped forward and she turned, trying to grab a hold of something, anything. Her right hand grasped the railing as her legs slid over the edge and caused her to swing back and forth like a pendulum in a clock. She felt her hand start to slip.

She screamed out one word without knowing where she got the air to do so.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

**__**

JARETH!!!

Jareth was astounded by the power of her mind-call; she not only was able to shout it but there was emotion expressed within it. The fear became terror and cut into his mind, momentarily blurring his thoughts. She should not have been able to do that, not so soon. He jumped forward as he saw her fingers begin to slip and realized her cause for terror. He grabbed her arm and she grabbed his back. Her fingers latched onto it and her grip was so tight for a moment he feared she would cut off circulation.

"Hold on," he ordered unnecessarily. She nodded, apparently unable to talk. Jareth wasn't surprised; he had seen her hit her chest on the railing. Her eyes were wide, her face pale. Slowly, carefully, he pulled her up. As he pulled her over the railing she began to cry, something he had not expected.

"Oh, God," she sobbed. "Oh God." Her tears came harder and faster. "I almost died! I almost died!" She swayed like she was going to faint and Jareth grabbed her arm, steadying her.

Jareth felt guilt shoot through him. It was true and it was his fault. He had needed her trust yes, but, nearly killing her to get it? Human telepaths were rare, so rare it had taken forever just for him to find her. What had he been thinking? 

He felt the guilt dissolve. He had needed her trust badly. She had **almost** died. Not she was dead. There was no point in worrying needlessly about what had almost happened. The terror from her mind-call was clouding his thinking. Yes, that was it.

"Jessica, it's ok, you're fine," Jareth said. He pulled her into a hug. Never mind the fact that he didn't care for her in that way; if he was going to try and gain her trust he was going to make absolutely sure he had it. She sobbed like a child as he held her, not like the fifteen year-old she was. Her eyes were still wide and she was shaking.

After a moment she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "You saved my life," she said softly as though this had just occurred to her.

Jareth looked right back into her eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

The mistrust she had harbored for him, the doubts, the suspicions, they all disappeared from her eyes. The look that she gave him was one of absolute trust.

"Thank you," she said, her voice filled with gratitude.

Jareth shook his head and said, "Don't thank me." He looked at her for a moment. "Do you need help in getting back to your room?"

She nodded. He held her up as they walked through the passages to her room. When they reached it he opened the door and cautiously let go of her.

"Will you be all right?" Jareth asked. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to faint the moment he left.

"I believe so," Jessica said. She took a few steps into the room then turn and nodded.

"Goodnight," he said, closing the door. A smug smirk crossed his face as soon as it was shut. Jessica trusted him. Completely and absolutely. Thing were starting to fall into place. She would be ready in less than a week. Then it would be time to call on Sarah.

He felt the anger stir. It always did whenever he thought about Sarah. It had been three years since she had defeated him. Three years since he had offered Sarah her dreams…and himself. And she had thrown it all back at him using her own magic to override his own. How he hated her for that! He had offered everything she had ever wanted and she had made a fool of him. She had mocked his generosity. And he had indeed been generous.

Jareth walked off down the hall towards his own chambers. Once inside he conjured a crystal and summoned Sarah's image to it. There she was, talking gaily with her family.

"Sarah," he said softly. "You'll very soon regret the decision you made three years ago." He stared at Sarah's image in the crystal. "Very soon." He laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know it's kinda short but I hope you liked it anyway! Please R/R!


	4. Happy Birthday, Sarah

****

A/N: I'm really starting to doubt whether I should continue this or not. If there are people who are reading but not reviewing please, please, **please** review! 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. I do own all of Jessica's clothes though, seeing as how she is me. 

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revenge is Sweet. Isn't It?

__

Sarah flopped down on her bed. She was waiting for her father, Karen and Toby to return. They had gone out shopping for presents; tonight was her birthday party. She was looking forward to it. It wouldn't be big, just family, but Sarah expected it to be fun. She had just graduated from high school a month ago and had gotten a scholarship to a fine arts college. She would be leaving in the fall. Karen wasn't too happy about it; the college was several states away and she didn't like the thought of Sarah being so far from home. Sarah didn't hate Karen anymore and while the two of them weren't always on the best of terms they were far from enemies.

Sarah heard the front door opening and then Toby's voice called out, "Sarah? Are you home?"

"Yes, Toby, I'm home!" she called as she sat up. She could hear Toby's feet pounding up the steps. Moments later he burst into her room, grinning from ear to ear.

"We got your presents and your cake!" he announced. 

"Really?" She opened her arms and Toby ran over to her, hugging her enthusiastically before jumping up onto the bed beside her. In a conspiratorial whisper she asked, "What'd you get me?"

"I can't tell you," said Toby very seriously. "It's a secret."

"Oh, ok," Sarah said with a grin.

"Sarah, will you tell me a story tonight?"

"Sure, I will," Sarah said. "I always do."

Toby gave her another hug.

_I can't believe I hated him,_ Sarah thought. _I can't believe I wished him away._

Though it had been three years since the incident in the Labyrinth, Sarah still remembered the events clearly. Never once had she regretted saving Toby from the Goblin King.

The Goblin King… She'd been seeing glimpses of him off and on throughout the last three years. He had left her completely alone during the past two months though, which was odd. Normally she saw him (in owl form, he never transformed) at least once a month. Sarah hoped that Jareth's lack of appearances meant he had finally decided to leave her alone.

She pushed the thoughts away. She was not about to let Jareth's memory ruin her birthday.

************

Jessica sat hunched over a book in Jareth's library. It had been four days since Jareth had saved her life. She was pretty much adapted to life in the castle. Not that she still didn't want to go home. She did. She just understood that Jareth couldn't send her back.

Jareth had told her that she was a telepath. She could read people's thoughts and she could communicate mentally. He had worked with her some but it turned out that she'd been unknowingly using them off and on for years. Now she was in almost complete control of them. She'd been using Jareth's library to read about all the different types of magic to see if she fit in to any other categories. So far she'd found nothing, but she had stumbled across some very interesting books talked about how telepathy related to other types of magic.

_Hard at work I see,_ Jareth's voice echoed through her mind. Jessica sat up abruptly and saw that he was standing in the door to the library. She wondered how long he'd been there.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Jessica said. Jareth could communicate mentally, but he couldn't read minds. Since she was the only telepath around Jessica was the only one who could have a conversation with him without speaking a single word. She closed the book, carefully marking her place. Standing up she asked, "What do you need?"

An odd sort of relationship had formed between the two of them. Jessica, who had thought she'd loved Jareth, had come to realize that it had only been infatuation. She also knew that Jareth didn't care for her in that manner. So now it was almost as though Jareth was her father or perhaps an older brother. And like with any family member she thought she knew him fairly well.

Jareth, though she hated to admit it, had a tendency to act superior. She saw it whenever he was around the goblins and sometimes even around her. And he had a very bad temper. Just yesterday she had seen him go ballistic with a particularly dense goblin that had done something wrong. Wisely she'd avoided him until he'd calmed down.

"I'm leaving for a bit," Jareth said. "I have some business to take care of."

Jessica nodded. She knew better than to ask what it was. Jareth didn't take it too kindly when she pried into his affairs. "When will you be back?"

"I should be here for dinner," he said. "If I'm not don't worry about me. I'll be back early tomorrow at the very latest."

"All right." Jessica sat back down with the book as Jareth left; wondering to herself why he'd bothered to tell her. He never told her his business and she never told him hers. It was just a subject they never approached. Shaking her head Jessica opened the book again. She skipped to the end of the chapter, not really caring if some telepaths could tap into rivers for energy because she couldn't. She started reading the beginning of the next chapter in an almost bored fashion. Soon, however, her attention was fully on the text.

_Out of all the magic powers that exist,_ the book said, _empathy is the one most commonly connected with telepathy. Empathy consists of being able to read a person's emotions rather than their mind. Most telepaths have a touch of empathy._

Jessica read though the chapter, realizing that she displayed many of the characteristics for a telepath with strong empathy. She had always been able to tell how someone felt. She'd always just assumed she had a sensitive nature.

As it turned out, empaths could also broadcast their emotions, something Jessica realized she'd been doing for years. Everyone had known when she was upset, despite all her efforts to hide it. Empaths also had a tendency to show their emotions clearly through their expressions as long as they were broadcasting.

By the end of the chapter Jessica was convinced that she had empathy. She closed the book shut and immediately began going through the library, looking for books on how to control her newly discovered talent.

************

Sarah walked out of Toby's room quietly so as not to wake him. The boy had fallen asleep halfway through her story. She was almost glad because it was late, she was tired and she desperately needed a good night's sleep. For the last two nights she'd been sleeping fitfully. She wasn't having any dreams that she could remember but she was having trouble getting to sleep. And once she actually fell asleep she kept waking at odd hours.

Sarah stepped into her room. The light was off. She flicked it on as she closed the door behind her. She turned around. Her window was open. 

_That's odd,_ Sarah thought. _I don't remember leaving it open._ She started to walk across the room to close it. A white owl soared in through the open window. Sarah froze. It was Jareth; she was sure of it.

As if to confirm her thoughts the owl transformed. In seconds the Goblin King occupied the place where the owl had been. He smirked.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked, surprised to find that her voice wasn't trembling.

"I think you know," he answered. His eyes glittered maliciously.

He stepped towards her and she tried to back away.

"Go away," she ordered, with much more strength than she felt.

"But, Sarah, I've brought you a birthday present," he said, as though she'd actually hurt him.

"I don't want it," she said sharply. After Jareth's last "gift" she didn't trust anything from him.

"You haven't even seen it," he said, and he conjured a crystal out of what seemed to be mid-air.

"I don't want it," Sarah repeated. 

"Too bad," Jareth said. He threw the crystal at her. It grew larger, and when it touched her it surrounded her. Sarah felt dizziness overcoming her and she tried to fight it. It was a losing battle though and she sunk to the ground, her vision fading.

"Happy Birthday, Sarah." The Goblin King's mocking voice was the last thing she heard.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there it is. Sarah has entered the story peoples. Can you guess what is going to happen next? Anyway, until I have more, tata and tootles!


	5. I'm Sorry

****

A/N: I was going to give up on this but then I got reviewed! (Thank you Zabella and Laci!) So now I shall continue.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the original Labyrinth. How pathetically depressing. I don't suppose those of you who do own it would be willing to sell it to me? I have 39 cents. Please?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Revenge is Sweet. Isn't It?

Sarah could feel the bed underneath her. _I've been dreaming,_ she thought firmly. _When I open my eyes I'll be in my room._ She opened her eyes and sat up; fighting off the wave of dizziness that threatened to put her back out.

She was in a small chamber that she could only guess was in Jareth's castle. She glanced around. The chamber did not look as though it had been designed for comfort. The bed covers were made of simple linen and the bed itself was lumpy and uncomfortable. The only pieces of furniture were a wardrobe holding heaven knew what, a full-length mirror against the wall and a simple wooden chair that sat on its own in a corner.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair. What did Jareth want with her? She didn't know and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Did he want revenge? If so, why had he waited for three years?

Sarah stood up and walked over to the door. Just as she had expected it was locked. Moments after she tried it though it opened. Four goblins were standing guard outside it. It appeared as though they'd been waiting for her to wake up.

"His Majesty said you're to come with us," the goblin said, apparently proud of himself for remembering this.

"And what if I don't want to?" Sarah asked, wondering what instructions the goblins had been given in case she refused.

"Then you don't get no dinner," another goblin answered. The four of them nodded solemnly.

Sarah sighed. As much as didn't trust Jareth she was sure that if she didn't eat she'd regret it. Jareth, she thought bitterly, would make sure of that. 

"All right," she said. The goblins surrounded her and led her off down the corridor. 

************

Jessica glanced up as the clock rang. She was shocked by how late it was; had she really been practicing that long? She'd learned how to stop broadcasting. It was hard and Jessica knew she needed more work on it. But she couldn't keep practicing now; if she didn't hurry there wouldn't be any food left. She strode briskly out of the library.

In the hallway she stopped a goblin for a moment to ask if Jareth was back. The goblin said he was and Jessica hurried off, eager to tell him about her newly discovered powers.

************

Sarah carefully memorized the way; if she managed to escape she would have to know her way around. Before too long they came to a dining hall. Jareth was waiting at the head of the table, his mocking smirk firmly in place. The goblins escorted her to her seat, just to left of Jareth. She sat down and Jareth waved the goblins away.

"How nice of you to join me for dinner, Sarah," Jareth said. Why was he acting like she had a choice when it was clear to both of them that she didn't? 

"What do you want from me Jareth?" Sarah asked. He shook his head.

"That is not the sort of thing we discuss during dinner, Sarah." He was still wearing that smirk. She hated that smirk!

"Hey, Jareth," came a female voice from the hallway. "I found out that–" She stepped into the doorway and stopped dead, giving Sarah a chance to study her. The girl looked about fifteen, the age Sarah had been when she'd first met Jareth. She was about 5'3" and had light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She was dressed in a pair of cutoffs and a soft green t-shirt. Her brown eyes met Sarah's in surprise.

"Oh," she said apparently at a loss. Then she walked over to the seat just across from Sarah's. "Jareth, if you'd told me we were going to have company…"

_Company?_ Sarah thought with a snort. She was a prisoner and she qualified as company?

"It's all right, Jessica," Jareth said, his smirk becoming a bit less pronounced as Jessica sat down. "This is Sarah."

Sarah watched as Jessica looked at her sharply. There was something in Jessica's eyes, could it be jealousy? But what reason did she have to be jealous?

"Nice to finally meet you, Sarah," Jessica said with sincerity. "Why are you visiting?"

_Visiting?_ thought Sarah with incredulity. Didn't she know? Sarah opened her mouth to answer but Jareth beat her to it.

"It's her birthday," Jareth answered. His mocking eyes met Sarah's furious ones, daring her to contradict him. 

"Oh," Jessica said. "Well, uh, Happy Birthday." She seemed hesitant and glanced at Jareth whose eyes were still mocking. Surprise and confusion seemed to rise in her face for a moment as she looked away. Then she jerked and looked back at Jareth again. After a moment she frowned. Jareth's eyes glittered dangerously and Jessica looked down at her plate for a minute. When she looked back up there was shame in her eyes.

__

What is the world is going on here? Sarah thought.

************

Jessica looked at Jareth. He was staring at Sarah, his eyes mocking. Something was odd here. Jareth had never acted like this before, at least, not that she had ever seen.

_Jessica,_ Jareth said mentally, _I need you to read her mind._

What? Jessica asked. _Why?_

Just trust me, Jessica, Jareth answered.

Trust him. She trusted him didn't she? After all he had saved her life. But a person's thoughts were private!

_But–_

Do it, Jessica. Jareth's glittered dangerously.

Afraid of the temper tantrum that might follow if she didn't, Jessica looked down at her plate as she reached into Sarah's mind. 

Hate. As far as she could see there was only hate and anger. It was like stepping into a hurricane. Jessica pulled out. She didn't know why Sarah hated him so much but she didn't care to try and find out. She hadn't even seen anything relevant and she felt bad about it.

She looked back to Jareth, knowing that Sarah was watching her. _She hates you. It's like the hate is a barrier around her thoughts. I can't get through it._

_Fine then,_ Jareth answered. He did **not** sound happy about it.

Jessica met Sarah's eyes, knowing that her shame was showing through them. She was broadcasting again but she couldn't stop.

_I'm sorry,_ she whispered mentally. Sarah's eyes widened but aside from that there was no reaction.

Jessica looked down at her food for a few minutes. Then she stood.

"I'm tired," she said quickly before Jareth could ask her any questions. "I'll see you both tomorrow I guess."

She walked out through the kitchen, grabbing some fruit and a small jug of water on her way. She walked to the library and grabbed the book she'd been reading earlier before heading back to her room.

Back in her room Jessica could do no more than nibble on the fruit. After trying to read for a few minutes she closed the book. She couldn't read. She felt so guilty. She felt filthy. Jessica threw the book across the room in frustration. She glared at it as it landed unscathed. Damn him for making her do that!

She got up and picked the book up. She dropped it onto the table and some papers flew off because of the breeze it created. Growling she picked up the papers and slammed them down on top of the book. She went over to her bed and lied down, trying to convince herself that she'd feel better once she'd slept.

************

Sarah watched Jessica leave; noticing that Jareth was doing the same. What was it about that girl? She seemed completely unaware of Jareth's true nature. But how could she be so ignorant about him if she was living in the castle?

And had she really spoken or had Sarah just imagined it? _I'm sorry._ If she had, why was she sorry? Had Jessica done something that she thought was harmful to her? If so, what?

It was silent from then out. Sarah discovered that as much as she didn't trust Jareth she was hungry. Both she and Jareth (who seemed to be ignoring her) ate until they were full. When they were done Jareth looked at Sarah almost as if studying her.

"What do you want from me?" Sarah asked. 

He shook his head. "I will discuss that with you tomorrow." He stood and walked out of the room gesturing to guards as he did so. The four of them surrounded Sarah again to lead her back to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N: Well? Is it getting better? Please review! 


	6. Younger Sister or Means of Revenge?

****

A/N: I love all of my readers! Thank you for not letting me quit on this story or I would have disappointed myself as well. Things are starting to pick up. Anyways, read on…

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth because they wouldn't sell it to me for the thirty-mine cents I have. Oh well. I tried…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Revenge is Sweet. Isn't It?

Jareth, though he hadn't shown it in the dining hall, was angry. The evening had **not** gone as planned. He had expected Jessica to be able to read Sarah's thoughts without trouble. And he hadn't counted on Jessica doubting him. He expected her to do as he asked without question. It appeared that she had her own ideas about that. Jareth had noticed the shame in her eyes; he would have been blind not to. He was nearly positive she had said something to Sarah mentally. He had seen the way Sarah's eyes had widened, besides, she'd refused to meet his gaze after that. 

He reached Jessica's room and for a moment he considered walking straight in. But if she were changing or something similar that would lead to an embarrassing scene. He knocked instead. He could hear her feet on the stone floor as she approached the door. She opened it. When she realized it was him her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Jessica," he said, "I need to speak with you." He made certain that his tone of voice left no room for arguments. She opened the door in silent invitation for him to come in. He looked around as she shut the door behind him. She'd brought up some food from the kitchen and…was that a book from his library on her desk? It didn't matter. He was here for other reasons.

"What do you need to speak with me about, Jareth," Jessica asked as she sat down on her bed. She was trying to appear nonchalant.

"I want to know what you said to Sarah at dinner," he asked. 

He had expected Jessica's calm demeanor to slip but it didn't. He was having more trouble than usual reading her. He thought he saw a glimmer of surprise in her eyes and then it was gone. When had she learned such control?

"I told her I was sorry." Jessica's voice was the only part of her not completely under control. It trembled slightly. She was afraid.

"Why did you say that?" Jareth asked.

"Because I was utterly ashamed of my actions!" The calm mask shattered. There was such anger in her voice and in her eyes. "I can't believe you made me do that! A person's thoughts are as private as it gets, Jareth! I felt so filthy for even taking the smallest peek into her mind and I didn't find out anything!"

Jareth frowned internally. Apparently it didn't matter if he'd earned Jessica's trust. 

"Well, if it were anyone else you would be in the Bog of the Eternal Stench right now," Jareth said. "I do not allow my subjects to associate with the likes of Sarah."

"I hardly call apologizing associating with her," Jessica interrupted. She still sounded angry.

Jareth fixed her with a cold glare. "I will give you the chance to redeem yourself tomorrow by reading her mind to find out what she fears most."

"I will do no such thing," Jessica stated stubbornly. Jareth let his anger show through his eyes and took a step towards her.

"What?" he asked, his voice laced with quiet anger.

Jessica looked as though she was considering not speaking. But then she said, "You heard me, Jareth. I will not go peeking through Sarah's mind."

"No one defies me, Jessica." He took another step towards her. He was shaking with anger now. How dare she defy him like this? "Surely you are aware of that?"

Jessica nodded. That was all. She did not apologize and say she had changed her mind.

"So you are aware of the fact that I will not tolerate a refusal from you?" 

She nodded again. "I will not read her mind."

"You'll do it or I'll make you seriously regret it!" Jareth was busy trying to think of a punishment bad enough that wouldn't harm her too badly. Whether he liked it or not he needed her.

"What will you do, kill me?" Jessica said. "I doubt I can read minds when I'm dead, Jareth."

"I am not above locking you in an ooblient, Jessica." He watched as her color drained. 

"Do it and I'll never do anything for you ever again," she said. She'd rather be locked up for the rest of her life than give up her morals. It was **wrong** to go peering though other peoples' thoughts.

"I will give you one more chance to change your mind!" Jareth yelled, raising his arm as though to strike her. Jessica would have backed away, had she not been sitting on the bed.

"I won't do it!" Jessica yelled. She didn't believe he would strike her, not really.

"I AM TIRED OF YOUR DEFIENCE!" Jareth roared. Without warning his hand came down. The force of the blow knocked her head back into the stone wall. There was an explosion of pain in the back of her head. Jessica bit her lip, hard to keep from crying out. Her vision began to fade and she felt herself falling forward but she couldn't break her fall. Darkness overwhelmed her.

************

Jareth stared at Jessica as she fell forward onto the bed. Slowly he reached out and sat her upright. She was unconscious. Jareth felt guilt shoot through him. He hadn't meant to hit her; he hadn't intended to knock her out. He'd only meant to intimidate her. His anger had made his thinking so clouded and he'd never even considered the consequences…

She had a large lump on the back of her head and it was bleeding. Aside from that she seemed ok. He concentrated on the lump and slowly it stopped bleeding. The lump was still there and she was still unconscious. Rather unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it. There were limits to what he could heal and Jessica's injuries were too minor. The only thing her could do would be to make sure she rested comfortably. He laid her out on the bed. 

He looked down on her. She looked so young and innocent. Part of him wanted to defend her like the younger sister she seemed to be. Another part of him scoffed at this idea. He had been the one who hurt her. Was he going to beat himself up every time he lost control? He touched the side of her face and then turned and walked out. He closed the door behind him as though she were a light sleeper who would awaken at the slightest noise. 

He strode off down the hall, his boots clicking against the stone floor; for once his thoughts were not about revenge on Sarah but about how he hoped Jessica would recover.


	7. Who Am I?

**A/N:** Sorry, I know it took awhile to get this on here. I've been lazy. Anyway.

  


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the original Labyrinth. But I own The Neighboring Kingdom! And I own Jessica's bed covers! Hah, take that you peoples who wouldn't sell me Labyrinth rights! (Yeah, I know I'm weird.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Revenge is Sweet. Isn't It?**

  


_In a neighboring kingdom:_

  


The young Fae came running into the throne room of the king. He was wearing the clothes of a messenger. The king immediately cut off his adviser.

  


"Yes?" he asked. "What news?"

  


"Your Majesty," the messenger said hurriedly, "Jareth has brought a human telepath into our world."

  


"What?" the king asked. "A **human telepath**?" He stood. "Have you seen this telepath?"

  


The messenger nodded. "It is a young girl about the age of fifteen."

  


"He's manipulating the young and innocent again," the king growled half to himself. "She will be a great advantage to him in battle since she will probably do anything he says."

  


"On the contrary, Highness," the messenger said. "The two of them have had a disagreement. Jareth knocked the girl unconscious."

  


Now the king smiled. The messenger shivered; that smile was scary. "Really? He did?"

  


"Yes, Highness," the messenger answered. 

  


"He's immobilized his one good weapon," the king whispered softly. His eyes gleamed. Whirling around to face his adviser he said, "Get the army prepared. I want them on the march by tonight."

  


"Your Highness, are you sure that's–" 

  


"Just do it!" The king's voice was filled with anger.

  


"Yes, Highness," the adviser scurried out of the room.

  


***********

_Back in Jareth's kingdom:_

  


Jareth sat by Jessica's beside. It had been two days and she was still out. She was alive, he'd checked several times. She was in what the people Aboveground called a "coma". And she wasn't showing any signs of recovery. That was what worried him the most, the fact that she didn't seem to get better. He wondered what he would do if she didn't awaken soon. She'd die most likely since in her unconscious state she couldn't eat. He sat with her, hoping she would awaken while he was there.

  


The door opened and to his surprise it was Sarah, surrounded by goblins again. Somehow she'd convinced them to let her out. He was going to have to deal with them later.

  


"Sarah," he said to her with a nod. Normally he would have been furious that she had left her quarters but right now he was too tired to care a whole lot. "I am in no mood to discuss anything with you currently."

  


"What happened to her?" Sarah asked softly. Jareth turned back to Jessica and swallowed. He felt as though he couldn't speak of it.

  


"I struck her," he said after a moment. "Her head went back and hit the wall. She's been out ever since."

  


"You struck her?" Sarah asked. The shock and disapproval in her voice was very thinly veiled.

  


"You make it sound as though I put thought into it beforehand," Jareth said. He was silent for a moment again. "I lost control."

  


Sarah was silent. Jareth found himself laughing internally. This had to be the oddest conversation he'd ever held with anyone. He'd been plotting to get revenge upon Sarah for three years yet here he was discussing with her what he had done to Jessica. 

  


Of course, he knew that he wanted revenge for more reasons than one. When Sarah had defeated him three years ago, not only had his pride been wounded so had his powers. By defeating him and the Labyrinth she had caused him to loose some of his power. Because of that Derick, the war-mongering king from a neighboring country, now saw that Jareth was weak enough to take over. A war had been brewing between the two of them for the past three years. Jareth had been trying to avoid war with Derick. In a way, Jareth saw it as Sarah's fault that he now faced the threat of war.

  


"Is she going to be all right?" Sarah asked after a moment.

  


"I don't know," Jareth said. "If she doesn't awaken soon she may die."

  


"Can't you do anything for her?" Sarah asked, her voice accusatory. 

  


Jareth turned and looked at her. Her glare did not falter when she met his eyes. "No. I have done what I can. I am not all powerful, Sarah."

  


"But I bet you'd like to be," she said. "You pretend you are often enough."

  


Jareth felt his anger rising but he did not let it out. "I will not get into an argument with you, Sarah, so you can give up."

  


Her mouth dropped open in surprise. He turned back to Jessica, smirking slightly; the look on Sarah's face had been amusing.

  


Jessica's eyelids fluttered. Jareth sat up straight. Behind him he heard Sarah move closer. He leaned forward slightly as Jessica opened her eyes. She sat up quickly and swayed. Jareth grabbed her arm to support her. She looked at him, then past him at Sarah and the goblins. There was no recognition in her eyes, just shock and alarm.

  


"Where am I?" she asked looking at him. She gazed around the room and the alarm in her eyes grew. She touched the bed covers and then pulled her arms away from it. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. He kept his had on her shoulder and felt it when she started to rock back and forth slightly. She turned back to him.

  


"Who am I?" she whispered.

  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hah, a cliffy. Actually that's all I've got right now but more soon I promise! R/R!


	8. Amnesia

**A/N:** Forgive me peoples! I'm sorry I haven't updated in do long. Anyways, here's another chapter. I don't know when I'll have more but I'll try to get something to you by the end of the week.

  


**Disclaimer:** As usual, I own nothing from the Labyrinth. But I do have a very messy room that is filled with all sorts of junk. Not that any of you needed to know that. And sadly there's nothing in there even remotely related to the Labyrinth. And now, onward.

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Chapter 8: Amnesia

  


"You don't know who you are?" Sarah asked Jessica before Jareth could.

"No," Jessica answered in the same frightened whisper. Then in a somewhat hopeful voice she asked, "Do you?"

"Yes," Jareth answered. He was looking at her rather oddly, as though she'd just told him the biggest lie he'd every heard. 

"Tell me," she asked quickly, the hope in voice more pronounced. Then her eyes met Jareth's and she drew away from him. "Please, sir, tell me," she said sounding subdued.

"Your name is Jessica," Sarah said. She didn't understand why Jareth was delaying answering her; didn't he realized how afraid she must be feeling? Didn't he understand what it would be like to be unable to remember who you were?

"Jessica," she repeated softly, as if trying it out. Then she jumped and looked at Jareth.

"No!" Jessica cried. "Stay out of my mind!" She put her hands to her ears as though trying to shut some sound out.

Jareth sighed. He reached out and touched her cheek. She flinched away from him.

"Jessica," Jareth said in an almost patronizing tone, "I'm not going to harm you. Do you remember who I am?"

Jessica looked at him and then she bit her lip and shook her head. Jareth sighed.

"This is going to take a while," he muttered to himself. He turned to the goblins surrounding Sarah. "Take her back to her quarters and don't let her out again." Shooting Jareth a glare she turned and walked from the room, the goblins around her. As she left she could hear Jareth say, "I am the Goblin King. My name is Jareth."

She had amnesia. Severe memory loss. Sarah had heard of it before but never had she actually seen a case of it. Despite what you would deduce from television shows and books it was not a very common thing. Sarah found herself wondering what was going to happen to her. She didn't know what Jessica's life had been like before but she was willing to bet it had been changed forever. Even if she did manage to recover her memories, which was not very likely in a case like hers, she'd probably always remember what it had been like to know nothing about herself. Sarah found that she was worried for the girl; Jessica had seemed fairly nice when she'd first met her.

Sarah entered her room and sat down on the bed. Her thoughts turned from Jessica's amnesia to escape. Escape was on her mind night and day now and she had little else to do but think of it. Jareth still hadn't told Sarah what he wanted with her but she was fairly certain he was out for revenge. Her only question was why it had taken him three years. She'd been expecting ever since she defeated him.

She wasn't exactly sure how Jareth had managed to get her here but she was sure if she could figure it out she could get back. She knew it had something to do with those crystals of his. If she could get her hands on one... But that was laughable; she couldn't even leave her room. It had taken her half an hour to convince the goblins outside her room to take her to see Jareth and now they had been given direct orders not to let her out again. Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of a way out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jareth hadn't believed Jessica at first. He'd thought she was lying. But as soon as he saw her reaction to mind-speech he knew that she wasn't faking it. After Sarah had left the room he had begun questioning Jessica to see what she remembered. She had virtually no memories of anything before the accident. There were a few here and there. She remembered small things about herself. She knew she liked to read. She knew she hated spiders. She knew that peaches were her favorite fruit. Small minor things such as that were all she remembered. She recognized nothing in her room and even complained that it was incredibly messy before Jareth told her it was an almost exact replica of her own. 

He approached her carefully on the subject of telepathy. She didn't want to have anything to do with it. She didn't remember that she had been one. She shook her head when he asked her if she was a telepath and seemed to want to avoid that subject at all costs. Talking about it seemed to scare her and he was forced to find other questions to ask.

While he questioned Jessica he wondered over how much to tell her. Since she didn't remember how to use her powers he couldn't see much point int trying to tell her about them; it only upset her. In fact, he was willing to bet that if he had she wouldn't have let him reteach her anyway; Jessica seemed to be afraid of him. It was very small how she showed it, almost unnoticeable. When he tried to touch her she would pull away. Every time he raised his hand in any manner she cringed almost as though expecting him to hit her. And she acted like he was going to start yelling at her any moment. He supposed, in a small way she was remembering the scene that had led to her amnesia.

Finally he couldn't put it off any longer. She was starting to ask questions herself. He told her the truth until she asked what her relation to him was.

"You're my younger sister," he found himself saying. What had possessed him to tell her that? They looked nothing alike. 

"I am?" Jessica asked. She frowned. "Why do we look completely different then?"

"You take after mother; I take after father," he said. It was nearly surprising how easily that lie came to him. But why had he told her that? What purpose could it possibly serve? Unless she trusted him because of it. But looking at her he knew it would be a very long time before she ever trusted him again. Whether or not she was aware of it she was remembering the argument they'd had and she couldn't have made herself trust him even if she'd tried her best.

But he couldn't see any harm in telling her she was his sister.

"Do, do you know how I lost my memories?" Jessica asked him, her eyes intent upon his face. 

Jareth almost started. He hadn't expected her to ask that so soon. Look at him. Just like before he was underestimating her. He had to stop doing that.

"You hit your head on the wall," he said, indicating the wall behind her. It was a half-truth at least. "Now, you've been out for two days. I assume you're incredibly hungry and thirsty."

Jessica nodded, smiling. "Yes, I'm starving."

_Literally,_ thought Jareth to himself with a smile. 

"Come on then," he said to her. He stood and walked from the room, Jessica trailing behind him.

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well I hope you guys liked that. Sorry again about taking so long in updating. Please read and review.

  


  



End file.
